Whole
by Storm LizVic
Summary: "Who are you?" He asked while everyone stared at us with large wide eyes.  "Your Daughter" I answered back with a smile where my dimples showed. The same smile  that he always has on his face all but today.


**So...I was trying to better my writing, and decided to delete my other story Emmett's daughter an write this one which is like that story but more mature and to me better hope that a lot of you like it. I own Nothing! but this wonderful idea I would love to thank Beta Reader for helping me with this once again and for always being my amazing beta even if i always write horrendous things that she always points out to make me a better writer so thanks to her, there is this better chapter! Pleaseeee don't forget the Note at the end. Read it pleaseee.**

* * *

><p>The Beginning Of A Story<p>

Emma's Pov.

"Why we hewe momma?" Line wondered aloud, a curious expression paired with a pout cemented on her adorable face. In fact, her mood hadn't changed since Jay and I had arrived in the cemetery with her not long ago. We were seated in a few chairs among many others, listening to the speech that was being given in honor of a loved one who had recently passed away.

"Wanna go home!" She whined impatiently. Jay and I chuckled lightly.

Impatience was a trait all my little ones shared. Caring for five young children was quite a task, I'll tell you, and one that not many young adults wouldn't be able to handle. For me, it had it's ups and downs, but with Jay by my side, everything was easier. He was calm when I was irritated for one reason or another. Jay was my loving husband, committed and always by my side. He was my knight in shining armor; my sunlight on the stormiest of days. Even while I was pregnant and was easily set off, he was there for me. Jay took to the skill of parenting quite easily. To this day, I'm still not sure how he keeps his head up and manages this family in the darkest of times. Without him, I can't even imagine where we would be.

- Flashback -

"Come on baby, just one more push and we'll finally see that little munchkin," Jay told me. He was trying to motivate me to keep going but after almost 10 hours of hard labor; it wasn't easy. It was said that the first child birth was hard but never thought it was like this after my water broke in the middle of diner with the family it all went down hill from there, pain after pain.

"I'm trying! You try pushing out a baby and see if it's that easy!" I hollered. I layed my head back and stared at the ceiling, momentarily wishing my Pa was here, holding my hand. Pa would have relaxed me in a comforting way that Jay couldn't at the moment. Suddenly I felt another contraction; this baby was ripping me from the inside out.

"Just one more push Emma, the head is right there!" Doc Rogue urged from her position between my legs. I pushed with all my strength until I finally felt relief and heard the most wonderful sound in the world; our newborn baby's cry.

"It's a boy!" Doc announced excitedly. He cut the umbilical cord from our little boy and proceeded towards getting him cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. I lifted my head and saw Jay smile warmly down at me with his hazel eyes with his black hair that recently he decided to cut short, very modern style but it still had a slit wave to it even if its more shorter then before.

He grasped my hand firmly, awaiting to have our baby brought over to us. We didn't have to wait long before Dr. Rogue walked over with him in her arms; she handed him to me. I cradled the baby in my arms; he squirmed slightly, short cries and light whimpers still audible.

"Give him to me lets see if I can calm him down a bit," Jay offered, holding his arms out. Amazingly, after Jay had took him our son silenced as if he had fell into a deep and comfortable slumber. It was as if switched had been flickered the moment he felt Jay's touch.

I watched them gaze at each other, memorizing Jay's blissful grin and hearing the baby giggle lightly. They shared the first of many father-son moments.

- End FlashBack -

"Line, sweetie, we have to wait for Pops. You don't want to just leave him here, do you?" I asked soothingly. I half-listened for her answer, though I was very distracted. On the other side of the grave site, my Pops was grieving over the loss of his best friend of sixty years. His best friend had assisted Pops raise Jay and I since we landed in the trail of their footsteps nearly thirty years ago. Though we were able to care for ourselves, they both had helped us with finding jobs and a few home back when we were newly-weds.

"I don't know ma," Line answered, looking confused over what exactly what we were doing here. I turned back to her, smiling slightly. My eyes ran over her long golden locks that reached her little waist, and stared into her crystal clear blue eyes. I also noticed her skin had been toned a light shade of pink after being in the sun for a few hours. But like all small girls she could be your worse nightmare when she wants to be.

"We'll leave in about an hour, hun, then we'll go get some ice cream!" Jay said, wearing a dazzling grin. I shook my head at Line and Jay, knowing that something as simple as ice cream would be just enough to make Line cave.

"YAY!" Line cheered, as predicted.

"Damian Turner, would you like to say a few words?" One of Pa's co-worker questioned at the end of his speech. Pops stood up immediately and briskly traveled to the stand at the front. Underneath his bold expression, you could see trouble lingering in his eyes. I knew it had to be hard for him to stay strong after his best friend had died.

"Since the first day I've met Pa, I saw him as a man who wanted to be remembered as one whose put all he has towards his family, friends, and strangers alike. He put others before him, and gave more to those who needed what he could provide, and less to those who only wanted it. I know he wanted to remember by the good times we've shared with him and the good deeds he's done. I know he wouldn't have wanted us all to look at today as a day of sorrow or regrets..

"He was a husband. A father. A best friend. An in-law. A grandfather. All with whom he shared memories. Memroies such as sitting on the back porch on a Friday night, gathered around a fake bonfire, listening to the chatter of relatives and the tales of adventures the children had shared." Pops momentarily shifted his gaze in our direction, shooting a brief yet happy look in our direction.

"We'll all miss Sean/Pa, that's a given truth. But let's all try and remember the good times, and keep them in our hearts, forever." Pops paused briefly, a slightly smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Thank you all for coming; God bless you all."

As he finished, Pops walked towards the edge of the stage and descended down the stairs, across the lawn, and back to his seat. I watched him, knowing that once he had taken his seat it would be my turn to go up there and speak about Pa. It would be a challenge, and would bring me back to thinking about the fact that he would no longer be with us; not only that, but it would be hard to describe the every detail about someone so dear to me. I knew that I would probably start crying as the memories began to rush back to me, though I also knew that if I didn't go up there, I would regret it forever. I had to. For myself . . . For Pa . . . For Pops . . . For my family.

I felt Jay tighten his grip on my hand in support, and I balled my other one into a fist when I realized it had begun to shake. I sucked in a deep breath and waited for the Pastor to call upon me.

"Now we'll hear from Sean's adopted daughter, Emma Roslyn," Pastor Gwen said in the microphone, letting his gaze float over the crowd seated in front of him.

I got up and made my way to the front. In fact, it was the last thing I had clearly remembered about the rest of the evening. My words had came out in a rush, and I wasn't quite sure what I had said. I was sure it had to be good, to see the smiles on light tears from the audience. The rest of the night was a big blur, stuffed with emotions and activities.

Reality seemed to have finally caught up to me once we made it home for the rest of the day. I just started crying uncontrollably, with all the pain of all the incredible memories of Pa it was undeniable the huge impact he really had in my life. Jay made sure the kids was fed, bathe and ready for bed while I sat in our home office with all the memories. It was there where Jay finally found me and just seeing me in the shape way I was in, walked towards me and embraced me in his loving arms until I finally stopped crying.

"Lets go to bed Hun, tomorrow is always brighter then yesterday" Jay sang making me giggle at his silliness. We made are way to are bedroom for same very needed sleep. At least i know that Jay will always be there for me even if life's is never that fairy tale all girls dream about.

The next morning was always hectic like every morning. Making breakfast for eight is a very difficult task that made us always a little late to take the kids to school and us to work on time but at least we manege better then most especially with Pop helping in the afternoons. Sims to me that the following weeks will be even more hectic then normal especially when we are all moving crass country to a new place and new house. It's months over due but at the very least the memories even if good they would hurt has much. I was finishing the clean up in the kitchen after breakfast when Pops started talking.

"So . . .Excited for the move?" Pops asked with a small smile on his wise but tired old face. I knew he would miss us not being here with him in Sunset Valley, but we both knew it's more hard to live with all the memories.  
>"No not really. Honestly, I'm gonna miss everyone here. And without Pa, it's not exactly home anymore," I sighed.<br>I decided to push it aside, for now, and focus on the future. Soon, we will all be stationed in Forks Washington, and will be able to get our lives moving forward . . . I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Hope you all like it and Please for review and tell me what you think and let me know if there's something i should better here no wrong review is a bad one. it would be an honor for us to see that the hard work did pay off. Thanks for reading and Will Put Up the Next Chapter when At Least there are 5 Reviews. Thanks Again.<strong>

**Until Next Time**

**Att: Storm**


End file.
